That's How we end up toguether
by Becatrox
Summary: La vida de Sylvia solía ser caótica, y ella muy distinta a como es ahora. Todo hubiera seguido siendo de esa manera si no hubiera sido por un pequeño factor naranja que le dio un giro a su vida. Pero ¿Como fue que Wander logro que Sylvia se convirtiera en su mejor amiga? No fue simple suerte, sino una serie de sucesos que cambiaron la vida de ambos y lograrían que acabaran juntos
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos!, vengo acá con un fic nuevo que me animo a subir después de ver que el fic "The Feeling" tuvo una respuesta bastante positiva c: , este trata sobre como imagino que Wander se hizo amigo de Sylvia n.n. Prácticamente y totalmente basado en la pequeña escena del capitulo "La perdida de Tiempo" donde se ve a una Sylvia ruda y mala del pasado "rescatando" a un Wander a quien mas parece que quiere como premio.**

 **Nota: Como siempre, debido a que veo la serie en ingles habrán algunas frases que mantendré de esa manera, como es el caso del apodo con el que le llamo Sylvia a Wander en ese capitulo "Wandering-Weirdo" (que vendría siendo algo así como "Deambulante raro" ) , en español en esa escena no le llaman así, pero me parece que es algo muy importante ya que de ese apodo parece que Wander saco su nombre, y al traducirlo no tiene mucho sentido en español, por lo que lo conservo en el idioma original.**

* * *

En un planeta solitario de apariencia seca y rocosa en el cual no se solía escuchar mucho, en ese preciso momento se oía el sonido de disparos, a su vez que fuertes golpes hacia algo metálico.

Una criatura peluda se encontraba dentro de un saco mientras siente como este es sacudido en todas direcciones, no alcanzando a ver lo que pasa pero si escucharlo. Siendo distinguible para él una explosión, se mueve un poco tratando de liberarse, pero no es necesario el forcejeo ya que algo o alguien abre el saco casi al instante.

El Nómada asoma su cabeza, notando frente a él a una peculiar Zbornak. Le sonríe de forma amigable mientras la escucha decir "Nunca hace daño ayudar...ayudarte a ti mismo" , el nómada sin duda tenía ciertas cosas que aclararle a la Zbornak sobre la expresión, abriendo su boca para hacerlo, pero no teniendo la oportunidad de decir palabra alguna cuando esta levanta el saco en el que él se encontraba. Mientras lo llama al caminar "Wandering-Weirdo". Lo que dejó más pensativo al viajero fue la palabra "Wander" , le gustaba como sonaba eso, y tal pensamiento lo dijo en voz alta.

* * *

El tiempo paso lento mientras la Zbornak caminaba en silencio, cargando al nómada el cual no esperó para hablar al ya sentir incomodo tantos minutos de silencio -Agradezco que me salvarás de ese robot , pero me gustaría saber a dónde me llevas con tanta prisa- Sonríe alegre viendo a quien lo lleva en un saco.

-¿Salvarte? ¡JA! Ya quisieras eso fenómeno naranja... - suelta una burlona risa por la estúpida inocencia de ese extraño ser.

-Bueno, tal vez no lo hayas visto cómo salvarme pero yo sí, pero me gustaría saber a dónde vamos-

-No tengo porque decirte eso, ni siquiera debería de estar hablando contigo-

-¿Porque? ¿Acaso no te agrado Zbornak? - sonríe amigable por lo que va a decir- ¡Tu si me agradas! ¡Y siento que nos llevaremos bien! -

-Sigue soñando, tu solo eres un trabajo por completar y nada mas-

-¿Porque?-

-Porque así lo decidí...-

-¿Porque?-

-¡PORQUE YO DIGO, SOLO CALLATE! - grita harta porque nunca había secuestrado a alguien que le hiciera tantas preguntas -sino ten por seguro que yo misma vuelvo a dejarte dentro de ese saco- dice de forma amenazante buscando intimidar al ser y que por consiguiente guarde silencio.

-No hay necesidad de ser grosera, ¡yo solo quiero hablar! Y sería muy bueno que empezaras a conversar conmigo en vez de gritar, así ambos nos entretenemos-

-No quiero hablar de nada contigo-

-Hmmm… no es un muy buen comienzo pero está bien, ¡qué tal si mejor te hablo yo un poco! Veamos… ¿Te interesaría saber cómo preparar buenos pastelitos con relleno de jalea? ¡Son excelentes para llevar a un picnic!-

-Aaaaaaghh- exclama sin disimulo la Zbornak empezando a cansarse de que hable tanto - este será un largo viaje- se limita a girar los ojos mientras continua el paso, a la vez que escucha al peludo nómada hablarle de muchas tonterías que no le importan, notando después de un largo rato que el sol empieza a ponerse, y aun no se encuentran cercanos al destino.

-¡Grop!... De noche no podré avanzar, creo que será mejor acampar por aquí- habla la Zbornak consigo misma no esperando una respuesta.

-¡Gran idea! Yo buscaré algo de leña para prender la fogata- responde el "rehén" pensando que se dirigía a él, y dicho esto, la pequeña criatura de un salto sale del saco y corre lejos por una zona boscosa.

-¡HEY! ¡Wandering-Weirdo regresa acá en este instante! - La furica Zbornak corra tras el mencionado pero no logra atraparlo debido a la falta de luz, dura un rato gritando por ahí y buscando entre rincones, pero no encuentra rastro de la criaturita. Ya rendida se recuesta en un grupo de rocas, algo frustrada y enojada, dando un puñetazo al suelo.

-¡DEMONIOS! como pude ser tan ingenua, el fenómeno naranja seguro planeo distraerme con eso de "conversar" para poder escapar... ¡AGH! Ahí iba una buena paga. ¡Perdida por ser tan idi...! - no termina su expresión notando como el mencionado camina justo frente a ella, de manera tranquila mientras carga varias ramas en sus brazos , dejando estas en el suelo mientras sacude sus manos.

-¡Grop! Encontrar leña en este planeta sin duda es trabajo difícil, siento haberte hecho esperar Zbornak - le sonríe de manera amigable, acomodando la leña junto con unas rocas, para en un segundo encender la fogata. Sonriendo relajamente y caminando hasta donde se encuentra la Zbornak, sentándose a su lado como si nada, mientras le sigo sonriendo.

Sylvia simplemente lo ve sumamente confundida al principio, no pudiendo evitar el preguntar - ¿Acaso eres idiota? ¿Porque regresaste?-

El nómada escucha su pregunta y no duda en responder - Porque solo iba a ir por leña. Yo te lo dije - una cálida y adorable sonrisa pinta el rostro de la alegre criaturita - me parece que decirme idiota por eso es algo grosero-

Sylvia se queda seria un segundo analizando eso, sin duda en su tiempo de caza recompensas jamás le había pasado algo así, sintió algo de ternura por la criatura sonriendo un segundo. Pero inmediatamente cambiando esa expresión mientras sacude su rostro ¿¡En qué demonios piensa?! ¿¡Cómo le va a parecer adorable su prisionero?¡Eso sin duda era una locura! Sylvia decidió pensar que el sujeto solo era idiota por regresar con ella, no dijo nada más. Porque planea aprovecharse de esa misma actitud para que la siga con facilidad a la ciudad. Y así deshacerse de él y reclamar su recompensa, aunque aún faltara un camino largo por recorrer de 1 día más.

-Oye Zbornak, es algo tarde pero me gustaría saber tu nombre. No me siento bien al estarte llamando Zbornak-

\- No es necesario que lo sepas-

-Oh vamos, ¡por favoooor!-

-No-

-¡Si tu nombre es un secreto yo puedo guardarlo! -

\- No es secreto solo no quier..-

-¡Si tu nombre es gracioso prometo no reírme!, pero por favooooor-

\- Agh..- Gira los ojos cansada porque se nota que no dejara de hablar hasta que le diga su nombre, por lo que lo hace con tal de callarlo- es… Sylvia

-¿Sylvia? ¡Qué bonito nombre! ¡GUSTO EN CONOCERTE! -

-El sentimiento **no** es mutuo... Ahora dime "cosa" ¿tienes nombre? -

-Oh, me han llamado por muchos nombres en cada lugar que visito- Sonríe de manera agradable

-¿Okay? Entonces supongo que me quedare con "Wandering-Weirdo" o fenómeno naranja-

El pequeño nómada sonríe al recordar que le gusto parte de aquel apodo –Tengo una mejor idea… solo llámame Wander- Extiende su mano a manera de saludarla, sacando un poco la lengua.

Sylvia solo ve la mano extendida del nómada pero no la toma -bien...Wander, solo tengo una cosa que decirte. ¡Nada de correr otra vez porque las cosas se pondrán feas! De ahora en adelante harás lo que yo diga cuando lo diga hasta el momento que lleguemos a la ciudad ¿Entendido?- Sylvia observa a Wander tratando de intimidarlo

-¡Esta bien Sylvia! Aunque ¿cuál es la prisa de llegar a la ciudad?-

Sylvia piensa unos segundos en su respuesta, sabe que si dice la verdad probablemente no acepte cooperar. Y la criatura de se ve ingenua y estúpida, podrá fácilmente engañarlo para obtener lo que quiere.

-Ah...bueno, debo de atender un asunto de negocios con unos sujetos...-

-¿Y porque necesitas que valla contigo Sylvia?- una inocente sonrisa se encuentra en el rostro del alegre nómada de estrellas.

-porque ah... Los sujetos dicen ser tus amigos y te necesitan ahí...- una excusa no muy buena o creíble es lo que sale de la boca de Sylvia

-¿Amigos? ¡Oh, me preguntó cuál de todos será!- ríe un poco creyendo lo que Sylvia le dice -Con gusto te acompaño querida Zbornak, ¡nunca lastima ayudar! - Wander sonríe raramente no desconfiando de la caza recompensas que lo "raptó".

Sylvia por su parte no puede creer que el confíe en ella, sin duda hay algo mal con este chico. Porque ella ni estando loca confiaría en alguien, el tiempo le ha enseñado que solo puede confiar en ella, contar con ella y estar solo para ella misma.

-Saldremos mañana a primera hora, así que regresa al saco ahora -

El mencionado obedece lo que lo mandan a hacer, entrando al saco y usándolo como saco de dormir.

-Buenas noche Sylvia- dice el viajero antes de cerrar sus ojos, durmiendo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Sylvia por su parte usa una roca cercana para apoyar su cabeza, y hasta notar que el nómada no este verdaderamente dormido, no cierra los ojos.

* * *

A La mañana siguiente Sylvia es despertada por un agradable olor, abre los ojos solo para notar a la criatura naranja cocinando algo en la fogata.

-¡Buenos días Sylvia! ¿Prefieres tus huevos revueltos o fritos?- el mencionado espera paciente la respuesta de la Zbornak.

-Ah... ¿Revueltos?- responde por inercia mientras nota a Wander continuar con la preparación del desayuno, ella solo lo observa con atención, vigilando que no ponga nada extraño en esa comida. Desconfiando incluso hasta el momento que él le entrega un plato con el desayuno ya preparado. Nota como Wander come tranquilamente de su plato, cosa que le da un poco más de confianza para comer lo que preparó, sintiendo tan deliciosos esos huevos como el pan recién horneado que Wander preparó, no dejando migaja alguna en el plato.

-¡Espero que el desayuno haya sido de tu agrado Sylvia! Es la comida más importante del día, así que me alegra ver que lo hayas comido todo, tenemos un largo camino que recorrer, y no quiero que mi amiga se quede sin energías- Sonríe positivo mientras los rayos del sol lo iluminan.

\- So-solo lo comí porque tenía hambre, no porque seamos amigos...- Sylvia desvía la mirada un segundo, para luego voltearlo a ver y notar que sigue sonriendo, lo observa aún sin creer la actitud de ese ser, sorprendiéndole que demuestre amabilidad y preocupación hacia ella, eso es algo que nadie que haya secuestrado haya sentido por ella, o alguien del todo, que ese tal "Wander" muestre interés por ella y parezca que le preocupa la hace sentir en cierta manera...bien. Tal vez la criatura naranja no sea tan mala después de todo y- ¡AGH! Otra vez pensando en eso, debe de dejar de considerar que él la quiere, todo debe ser un engaño para que ella baje la guardia. Por mucho que le empiece a parecer que es lindo no debe dejar que ese sentimiento gane.

-Vamos fenómeno naranja- habla con firmeza ocultando lo que sintió hace un segundo, no puede parecer débil ante su rehén y menos que le agrada, se levantan y ambos caminan, no necesitando el uso de fuerza porque Wander obediente camina delante de ella. Aun así mientras van caminando ella va vigilando todos sus movimientos. Podrá parecer una amigable criatura pero no le dará la ventaja de bajar su guardia y que logre escapar.


	2. Ganandome su confianza

Habían pasado unos 40 minutos mientras el nómada y la caza recompensas caminaban en silencio, ella seria y severa mientras vigilaba que el nómada no se escabullera. Mientras, Wander comenzaba a aburrirse del silencio que había entre ambos, hasta lo hacía sentir algo incómodo, cosa que quería evitar por lo que inicia una conversación

-¡Hey Sylvia! Sé cómo animar las cosas un poco- dicho esto el peludo viajero toma su sombrero y de este saca un banjo -Creo que no te lo mencione pero ¡Me encanta cantar y tocar el banjo! , siempre levanta mi ánimo, ¡y estoy seguro que levantara el tuyo! -comienza a tocar alegre unas notas de ritmo feliz mientras canta:

 _" Oh, caminando por la nada, Si_

 _Caminando por la nada sin parar_

 _Ya no puedo esperar saber a donde_

 _Vamos a parar, pero Sylvia no planea_

 _Hablar, así que..._

 _Caminando sin parar, esperando una_

 _Respuesta, yo solo quiero preguntar_

 _¿Cuánto falta para llegar? Dime Sylvia_

 _¿Cuánto falta para llegar? Turutututu~_

 _Yo solo veo en tu cara enojo y desconfianza_

 _Pero si vieras que solo trató de alegrarte con esta tonadaa~_

 _¡Vamos Sylvia siente el ritmo del banjo!_

 _¡Y ahora digo! ¿Cuánto falta para llegar? Sylviaaaaaaaaaaaa"_

Y continúa Cantando repetidamente lo mismo, Sylvia gira los ojos solo queriendo destruir el odioso banjo después de escuchar la canción por más de 10 minutos

-¡QUIERES CALLARTE DE UNA VEZ! ¡NO SE EN CUANTO VAMOS A LLEGAR! ¡NO ME ALEGRA TU CANCIÓN! ¡Y DEFINITIVAMENTE NO SIENTO EL RITMO DEL BANJOOOOOO! -le grita a Wander notando que este se detiene viéndola serio, Sylvia solo agrega -¡ESTE NO ES UN LUGAR PARA CANTAR, ES PELIGROSO Y HAY MONSTRUOS SENSIBLES AL RUIDOOOOOOOOOOO! -

Casi de inmediato al finalizar el grito de Sylvia, se escucha un fuerte rugido que no se sabe de donde proviene.

-¿Monstruos?- repite Wander tranquilamente - ¿Cómo ese? - agrega luego de escuchar el rugido.

-¡Si! como ese, ¡hay que movernos si no queremos ser su cena!- Sylvia camina unos pasos de manera rápida, decidida por salir de ahí. Pero en un momento siente la tierra temblar, no teniendo tiempo de ni siquiera pensar en un plan de escape, cuando de la seca tierra sale un monstruo con tentáculos numerosos ojos y afilados colmillos. Sylvia no tiene nada planeado, y es demasiado sorpresivo para ella como para lanzarse a pelear, así que lo único que es capaz de hacer es gritarle a Wander -¡CORRE!-

El mencionado hace lo que se le pide y algo atemorizado comienza a correr en dirección opuesta al monstruo, Sylvia hace lo mismo con la diferencia de separarse de Wander. Pudo ser su tamaño o su color, no se sabe. Pero aquel monstruo presto especial atención a la Zbornak teniendo la intención de capturarla. Cosa que logra rápidamente con varios de sus tentáculos, tomándola inicialmente por los tobillos, logrando controlarla a pesar de lo fuerte que era y la lucha que daba.

-¡su..SUELTAME APESTOSO MONSTRUO, O TE JURO QUE NO DEJARE QUE TE QUEDES EN UNA SOLA PIEZA!- gritos de amenaza salen de la Zbornak, más la bestia no parece inmutarse en lo absoluto o parecer intimidada.

Tales gritos hicieron a Wander parar de golpe, volteándose rápidamente solo para notar como el monstruo tiene atrapada a la Zbornak - ¡SYLVIA!- no piensa 2 veces para correr en dirección a donde está el monstruo. Sylvia por su parte podía sentir los afilados dientes de aquel ser acercarse cada vez más a ella, ese sin duda era su fin. No tenía oportunidad de liberarse de aquel monstruo. Sylvia se limita a cerrar sus ojos con fuerza mientras aprieta sus puños, solo esperando su cruel destino. Pero el cruel destino es rápidamente interrumpido por la atontada voz juguetona que dice:

-¡Heeeey monstruo! ¡Por aquí! ¡POR AQUÍ! Tengo algo de fruta para ti, ¿crees que podrías devolverme a mi amiga a cambio de esta? ¡Te aseguró que es más deliciosa y saludable que la carne de Zbornak! -

El alegre nómada de estrellas sonríe positivo, extendiendo su ofrenda de diplomacia al monstruo, la cual es una canasta con frutas.

El monstruo sin duda se quedó viendo a Wander extrañado, esa interrupción no era esperada. Una expresión similar estaba en la cara de Sylvia, quien no entendía las raras acciones de ese ser o el porqué de estas.

Los segundos pasan rápido cuando el monstruo vuelve en sí y ruje a Wander, queriendo ahora comerlo a él igual. Por lo que comienza la persecución, aunque sin duda es difícil para el monstruo agarrar a esa escurridiza criatura quien más bien parece jugar con él.

-¿ESTAS LOCO O QUE ES LO QUE INTENTAS? ¿¡QUE TE MATEN TAMBIÉN?! - grita la histérica Sylvia aún en los tentáculos del monstruo mientras este persigue furico a Wander.

-¡NO TE PREOCUPES POR MI SYLVIA, ¡solo quiero ayudar! -habla entre cortado debido a que está corriendo, distrayéndose un segundo y resbalando. Siendo la canasta de fruta catapultada por inercia lejos de las manos de Wander, y aterrizando directamente en la Boca del monstruo, tragando la fruta por reflejo. El monstruo casi de inmediato deja de gritar mientras pone una cara de disgusto, solo para seguidamente poner sus ojos en blanco y caer de cara al suelo. Liberando a Sylvia por consecuente, la cual cae al suelo, y al levantarse de inmediato corre lejos del desmayado monstruo, justo al lado de Wander.

-¡Estás loco! ¿¡Que fue todo eso?! y p-porque el monstruo calló así-

-N-nose Sylvia, yo solo quería que aceptara la fruta purpura que crece en los árboles y así te dejara ir-

-¿Fruta...purpura?- Le toma unos segundos a Sylvia atar cabos para luego solo sonreír ampliamente riendo - ¡Fruta púrpura! ¿¡Cómo no lo noté antes?! Eres un genio peluda criatura-

-¿Genio? - Wander observa confundido a la Zbornak

-Ya sabes...porque la fruta púrpura es un somnífero, y se la diste para que callera en ese estado - ríe suavemente

-¿¡Somnífero?! ¡OH GROP!, ¿Crees que el pobre valla a estar bien? -

-A quién le importa Wander, salimos de esta vivos, la verdad pensé que sería mi fin y...- La Zbornak detiene en seco su elocuente discurso al darse cuenta de algo - y...tu...me salvaste- ni ella misma creería lo que dice si no fuera por haberlo presenciado con sus propios ojos - ¿Por qué? - Es lo único que se limita a preguntar, viendo a Wander al rostro.

-Pues ¿por qué no? No iba a dejar que te comieran Sylvia- Una sincera y dulce sonrisa adorna su rostro

-¿Y porque no?, digo... De todas las criaturas que podrías salvar yo soy la menos óptima... Yo soy tu captora, te eh mantenido como mi rehén, te he insultado y golpeado, no entiendo... No entiendo porque arriesgarse de esa manera por mí-

-¡Pues porque eres mi amiga Sylvia! Y aunque siento que no me ves como uno, yo a ti sí. Y los amigos deben cuidarse y protegerse, no dejaré que nada te pase - la sonrisa brillante sigue presente

Sylvia por su parte solo balbucea unas cosas pero no sabe que decir. Ve a Wander con ojos brillantes mientras siente algo cálido dentro de ella por oír lo que dice, sumándole esa sonrisa de aprecio dirigida a ella. Ni siquiera antiguos seres a los que ella se hubiera referido como "colegas" hubieran hecho algo así por ella, pero el pequeñín con poco tiempo de conocerla arriesgo su vida para salvarla. Una sonrisa conmovida adorna el rostro escaso de sonrisas de Sylvia, con un leve sonrojo, siente una necesidad de envolver con sus brazos a la criaturita en un abrazo, pero pronto se sonroja a mayor nivel, sacudiendo su cabeza mientras se repite en mente que no debe encariñarse con él, solo diciéndole:

-...te debo una...amigo-

Wander solo sonríe ampliamente, siente una gran emoción al escuchar a Sylvia llamarle amigo, no pudiendo controlar su felicidad y saltando a abrazarla.

-¡tengo el presentimiento que SEREMOS LOS MEJORES AMIGOS!- grita alegre abrazando aún más a la Zbornak, quien algo incómoda con el abrazo se quita a Wander de encima de un empujón.

\- Nunca dije que pudieras abrazarme fenómeno naranja, solo sigamos caminando-

-¡Lo que digas Sylvia!-

Ambos continuaron caminando, estando cada vez más cerca de su destino, Wander alegre pero Sylvia dudosa.


	3. Amigos hasta el Fin

**Este seria el ultimo Cap, fue un fic algo cortito pero espero que les haya agradado x3**

* * *

Después de varias horas de caminata, Sylvia se detuvo un segundo, desde donde estaba podía ver la ciudad a unos cuantos metros. Sin duda en toda su carrera de caza recompensas jamás había dudado tanto en cumplir una tarea.

-¡Sylvia! ¿Qué sucede amiga?- sonríe comprensivo notando la duda en la mirada de la Zbornak

-Wander- menciona su nombre, pausando unos segundos antes de volver a hablar - creo que estoy a punto de hacer algo de lo que tal vez me arrepienta luego...-

-¡Sea lo que sea estaré para ti!- una sincera sonrisa se posa en el rostro del nómada, la cual hace sonrojar suavemente a la Zbornak.

Sylvia suspira.

-Mereces que sea honesta contigo... al haber no se... ¿Demostrado que te importo un poco con salvarme? La verdad es que, la única razón que tengo para ir contigo a la ciudad no es porque ahí haya un "amigo" tuyo, sino más bien un sujeto aterrador que ofreció mucho dinero por llevarte. No soy estúpida, sé que el debe planear algo malo para ti y la verdad yo... No puedo -gruñe molesta por admitirlo -no puedo...dejarte ahí, no después de lo que hiciste por mí, de cómo eres o como me haces sentir...-enojada con sigo misma cubre un poco su rostro -Así que adelante, puedes gritarme odiarme o solo aprovechar para correr lejos-

-Quieres decir que... ¿Me engañaste?- ligera sorpresa se posa en su rostro, solo para ser remplazada por una sonrisa - ¡Pues no importa!, acabas de decirme la verdad y con ello protegerme de este "extraño sujeto" ¡Como voy a odiarte Sylvia! Eso es justamente lo que hacen los amigos, protegerse ¡Y tú has demostrado ser mi amiga!-

-Ahh...¿qué? ¿Quieres que seamos amigos? Que parte de té secuestre y engañe no entendiste-

\- Lo entiendo, y sé que esa clase de ah... "actitudes" se pueden cambiar, sé que tú puedes cambiar Sylvia-

-¡HA! Buena esa, yo siempre seré de esta manera. Que te haya dejado ir no me hace suave o alguien buena-

\- Más bien te hace más fuerte, con el tiempo descubres que ayudar a otros es lo que te hace crecer y ser más feliz-

Sylvia gira los ojos cruzándose de brazos

-Ya empezaste con tus cosas Hippies-

Wander ríe suavemente - En todos mis viajes las continuas veces que he ayudado han hecho de esos momentos inolvidables, me han hecho alguien mejor -Sonríe alegre.

-Pues no le hallo sentido a viajar por la galaxia ayudando extraños, ni siquiera le veo el gusto a viajar-

-¡Es un gusto que se consigue! ¡Pero el que no hayas visitado casi ningún lugar me da una idea! - se acerca mucho más a la Zbornak tomando su mano de manera dramática, mientras la ve con mirada adorable- Sylvia... ¿No te gustaría viajar conmigo de ahora en adelante?-

La manera de preguntarle eso logra que Sylvia se sonroje algo confundida, apartando su mano de golpe -¿vi-viajar contigo? ¡De qué demonios hablas! , porque alguien como tu querría eso, porque me querrías a mí a tu lado ¿Que no entiendes lo distintos que somos? ¡Esto jamás funcionaria!-

\- No sabremos si funciona hasta que no lo intentemos, además, tú me agradas mucho Sylvia y ¡este sentimiento nunca me ha fallado! ¡Y sé que seremos los mejores amigos de la historia!- le es inevitable saltar directo a ella y abrazarlo lo más fuerte que le sea posible- ¡Te lo digo! No te arrepentirás de esto ¡NUNCA!-

Sylvia se sorprendió un poco por la manera que Wander salto a abrazarla, trato un segundo de quitárselo de encima pero el pequeño estaba sujeto muy fuerte, por lo que dejo que continuara abrazado a ella mientras gira los ojos, no creyendo lo que está a punto de aceptar - de acuerdo...-

-¿Eh? ¿Que fue eso? - una sonrisa de extrema felicidad se pinta en el rostro de Wander, si la escucho pero quiere asegurarse de haber escuchado correctamente

Sylvia por su lado arrastra las palabras con algo de coraje, le molesta que la pequeña criatura con tanta facilidad la convenza de esto - Que si...te acompañare-

-¡WOU-HU! SYLVIA SERA MI COMPAÑERA DE VIAJEES! - esta es una felicidad extrema que Wander no hace el mínimo esfuerzo en contener - ¡Ahora no se por donde deberíamos comenzar! Hay tanto en esta galaxia que me gustaría que vieras-

\- Que te parece si empezamos por salir de esta lugar lleno de polvo y rocas- una sonrisa se aprecia en el rostro de Sylvia, la cual Wander ve deslumbrantemente alegre mientras ambos comienzan a caminar.

-¡Estoy tan feliz Sylvia! Te aseguro que con mi ayuda pronto de serás tan buena como yo, iremos juntos por la galaxia ayudando a tooooodos- menciona el alegre nómada mientras da brinquitos quedándose unos pasos atrás de la Zbornak.

-No te hagas tantas ilusiones, eso no pasara- nota que Wander de va quedando atrás mientras ella camina -Seria más rápido si solo subieras a mi lomo amigo- con naturalidad Sylvia toma a Wander y lo coloca en su lomo, el solo sonríe más que alegre porque Sylvia lo deje montarla.

-¡Gracias Sylvia! Aunque sería mejor buscar algo que poner acá ¿no crees? ¡Como una linda silla! -

-Tampoco te emociones tanto...-

Wander ríe un poco sacando de su sombrero el jabón para burbujas y creando una en la que quepan ambos, para salir del planeta caminando tranquilamente.

-¡SYLVIA ESTO ES FANTÁSTICO! gracias por viajar conmigo y-yo estoy tan feliz que ¡TE AMO! - dice con naturalidad en su infinita emoción

Sylvia sólo se sonroja algo extrañada - Dices esta clase de cosas muy seguido ¿No? -

-¡claro! En especial a los amigos que más quiero como tú -abraza a Sylvia mientras sigue aún sentado en su lomo

-Me lo suponía- Sylvia ríe un poco mientras continua caminando, llegando finalmente al espacio.

* * *

Todo eso solo fue el comienzo de una aventura más grande, entre más lugares visitaban, Sylvia comprendía mejor a que se refería Wander con "la felicidad esta en ayudar". Con el pasar del tiempo ella fue aprendiendo a ser más amable y comprensiva, a la vez que más y más amistosa con Wander. Más que solo su amigo él llegó a ser todo para ella, por lo que lo protegía ante cualquier peligro como agradecimiento por salvarla de su antigua vida caótica, y ser el primero el mostrarle amor, bondad y amistad. Sylvia sin duda cambio desde que comenzó a vagar por el espacio con Wander, ahora sin duda era feliz. Adoraba a su compañero y mejor amigo, tanto que incluso dejo que consiguiera aquella silla de montar que tanto pidió. Sylvia la uso sin quejas volviéndose eso más bien lo único que usaba. Ya no necesitaba aparentar una imagen ruda y fuerte. Aprendió también que no necesitaba ser blanda y dulce para ser buena, Sylvia siempre mantuvo su carácter aunque más que todo lo usaba para ayudar o proteger a su amigo.

Todo era diferente y con más color para ella, no había nada de lo que ella más se alegrara de haber hecho que tomar aquella misión en la captura de la criatura peluda. Ya que al final se convirtió en su mejor amigo, y todo lo que paso desencadeno que terminaran juntos. No completar ese trabajo sin duda fue el mejor "error" de su vida.


End file.
